Scorpionland
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: Deidara falls in a hole and goes to a stragne land were there's alot of the same charming red heads in differet forms call sori or saso. while try to get back to his world stragne man are trying to take him away from his red head. better then it sounds?
1. Chapter 1

A young blonde boy started to walk in the woods feeling bored and sort of lonely.

He left his house since there was always fighting. He want know was peace and quite.

Some reason Deidara felt that he wasn't alone.

"Ma I know it's you so quit scaring me." He said.

No replied.

The blonde frown when he heard something else behind him. As he turns to see who it was he got knock down by something.

"Ow" he mutters as he look to see who it was he stare wide eyed.

"Watch where you're going dumb butt." He spat. It was a little red head boy with cute bunny ears and a bunny tail and paws like a bunny.

Deidara stood up and hold the bunny boy thing.

"Hey let me go!" he spat "I hate being man handle."

"For being a cute little guy you sure have an attitude." The blonde stated.

The bunny snorts and checks his watch.

"Oh shit boss going to kill me." He said. He scratch Deidara on his arm making him resale him.

"Ow"

"Serve you right." He stated smirking then checks his watch again. "Damn it I hate making people wait."

The red head bunny grabs what look like a box and hop of.

"What the hell?" Deidara ask to no one.

'_Follow him you stupid blonde.'_ Said a voice.

"What?"

'_Dude picks me up and follows the damn bunny.'_ It snaps again.

"Where are you un?" ask Deidara looking around.

'_In the sky.' It replied 'just look down its not that hard.'_

Deidara stare down and saw some ugly little puppet thing.

"What are you UN?" he asks.

'_No time just take me to that scatter brain of a bunny.' _It spat.

"Hm ok un." He replied. He got the puppet and was feeling sort of awkward.

He ran were the bunny just left. After a while of running he found the bunny boy going inside a burrow.

"Hey bunny boy you forgot this thing." Deidara shout out.

'_It's _Hiruko_ '_it said angrily.

"I MEAN Hiruko "he shouted back

The bunny glare at him muttering something until he saw what the boy had in his hand.

"You mother urg." Said the bunny in frustration.

Once Deidara was close to him he hand out Hiruko.

"Oh there you steal that from me you brat." He spat snatch Hiruko from his hand. He put Hiruko inside the box.

"Your welcome" the blond mumble.

"whatever." He said and went inside the burrow.

'_What are you waiting for chicken?' Hiruko Said _

Deidara shrug "why not."

As he crawl inside he noticed there was a glow on the other side. He kept crawling on till he noticed there was a hole going every deep inside well more like fell inside.

At first there were all the colors of the rainbow. Then fairies, weasels, space, some random cow dancing in mid air.

He kept seeing things until there was darkness overcoming him.

* * *

**reveiw ^w^ althought this is one sucky chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara open his eyes.

"Thank god am not dead." He said relief.

"Brat get off me!" snarl the boy bunny.

"Oh sorry." He said getting of him.

The red head snort and hop away. Deidara glare at him muttering ungrateful bunny.

He look around a realized he wasn't at the forest anymore. He felt the breeze and saw he was in some kind of moor or a field since there was no trees in sight. Only some little hills.

'Surprise isn't yea?' ask the same voice again.

Deidara look down and saw it was Hiruko on the ground.

"He left you again?" ask Deidara.

'No shit Sherlock.' He spat.

The blonde rolled his eyes and look what was next to the puppet. It was a burrow the same one he fell in. The thing he couldn't figure out was how he came out of it. The blonde came out of his thought when he heard Hiruko laugh.

"What's so funny?" ask the blonde.

'Nice underwear' it said and laughs.

The blonde tilt his head in confusion and look down. He stares in shock in what he was wearing. What he was wearing before change or something because now he was wearing a pretty blue dress a little bit above his knees with spaghetti straps. Also had fish net legging and ankle boots.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Deidara in disbelief.

'Oh don't forget the pretty pink green panties' Hiruko said meekly.

"Wha?! you pervert puppet." He yelled and kick at it.

Hiruko went rolling down a mini hill screaming. Deidara making sure no one was around he pulls his dress up and groan seeing the sick puppet being correct.

"Ok damn exploring am going back home" he stated.

There was one problem the burrow once there was now gone. He yelled in frustration. He went down the hill and found Hiruko.

He grab the puppet and held it in front of his face.

"Ok tell me what happen to the burrow I just in?" ask the blonde angrily.

"Well you see that's the only way to get inside but not to get out." Replied Hiruko.

"Why? How do I get back home?"

"I dunno. I didn't make this place."

"Tell me how to get home or I'll break you tail of and everything about you." The blonde said threatening it.

"Look I don't know how you can go back home." He said but seeing the boy getting his hand on his tail he add quickly "but I know who can."

"Who Un?"

"_The king of this place or at least one of his people."_ Stated Hiruko.

"That's it?" ask Deidara while Hiruko nodded.

"Fine which way to the village?" he asks.

"_That way"_ the puppet point with his tail. Deidara put the thing on his shoulder not knowing why and went to the village.

Once he got there no one was around. He looks everywhere but saw no one.

"Where's everyone?" ask the blonde. Hiruko shrug.

Deidara look all over the place found no one. He sighs and saw a tree. He sat down laying Hiruko next to him.

"Great now am never going home" said Deidara defeated.

'_Aw not say that maybe we can try the castle next?_' suggest Hiruko.

Deidara shrug closing his eyes. "But for now let's rest."

"Hey cutie." Said a voice.

Deidara shot open his eyes and look around and glare at Hiruko.

'_What? It wasn't me_." He defend himself.

"Up here sweet thing." Called the voice.

Deidara look up and saw a boy that was lying down on a branch looking down at him. He had the same hair and eye color like the bunny but taller and with cat's ears and a fuzzy plume tail.

"What's a cute girl like you doing all the way out here?" he ask his tail moving to side to side.

"AM A GUY." Deidara yelled glaring at the guy.

"Oh then you're a cute guy." The cat guy said and chuckle "am guessing you like to cross dress."

At this the blonde was full of rage "NO I NOT I JUST HAPPEN TO COME HERE AND MY CLOTH CHANGE FOR SOME REASON BESIDE YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING."

He already hated the neko thing. Sine he was wearing a sleeveless shirt that shown his stomach and some kind of jean skirt that had chain and had a belt that was over the shirt connect to the skirt. He also had one earring on his left ear and leggings and boots.

'_Nice one brat'_ Hiruko said.

"Well at least I don't look like a girl do I?" He reported.

"Tsk. Whatever I got to do something important and you're wasting my time" Said Deidara putting Hiruko back on his shoulder.

"Sure and to think I could have told you how to get back home." Stated the cat boy "oh well."

Deidara stop walking and turn around "really?"  
"Yeah but I see you don't have time." Said the boy cat.

"Yes I do. Please tell me" the blonde pled him.

The guy smirk "ok it's really easy you got 3 choices."

The blue eye teen nodded his head.

"Ok you have to be kiss by 101 saso or sori people." The cat said.

"What?!" he exclaim. "Why kiss? What are saso or sori people?"

"Well that's what we're call. Example am Kittysori." He explain.

"I think you met the rabbit whose call Sasobunny. We're all the same looking but we have something different. We all came from one person who his is the king of Scorpion kingdom."

"What's his name Scorpionsori or something like that?" Said the Deidara chuckling.

"Nope Sasori."

"Oh well that's kind explain the saso and sori part." Said Deidara.

"So you agree with the kissing one?"

"No what the other one?" ask Deidara.

"Well the other one is getting people to hate you guts 201 times"

"You got to be kidding me. Why does it have to be double?!" exclaim Deidara. "Whatever what's the third options."

Kittysori grin and said "get the people to f**k you 301 times."

Deidara eyes started twitching "you're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Ah you guy are sick or your king." Exclaim Deidara.

"So which one do you choose the third one?" ask Kittysori.

"EW no! Maybe in your dreams. I'll choose the first one." Said the blonde.

"Aw. To bad then." Said the red head disappointed.

'Oi brat look out you have a lover.' Teased Hiruko.

"Shut up!" snap Deidara at the puppet.

"Are you talking to me?" ask Kittysori confused.

"Hm no to myself" said Deidara laughing nervously.

'_Look you're the only one that can hear me so deal with it. Just talk to me in your mind'_ the puppet said.

'_Oh ok'_ Deidara replied feeling weird.

"Hey you coming or not?" ask Kittysori.

"Yea coming" said Deidara following him.

* * *

**Please reveiw or something like that!!! you'll get a cookie XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" ask Deidara feeling tried. He hated his shoes he was wearing cause it started to hurt his feet a lot.

"Err... Nope." Replied Kittysori.

They went up another hill and down again. They reach a big field and start walking through it. There was a big rock near by and the blonde ran up to it and sat down feeling really tried.

"Hey get up." Said the cat boy. The blonde shake his head. Kittysori sigh "Ok what's wrong?"

"Am tried, thirsty. Am not getting off until something drink something." Declare Deidara.

"You sure you're not a girl?" ask Kittysori. Deidara glare at him and he sigh.

"Alright we'll rest a while." Said Kittysori.

'What is panty boy waiting for it to fall from the sky?' ask Hiruko teasing.

'Perv. What is I am? You're not wearing fucking woman boots.' Snap Deidara angrily.

Just then something fell from the sky and hit the blonde on the head. He heard the cat boy snicker but got quiet when Deidara glare at him. The blonde boy grabs the bottle and look inside of it.

"Looks drinkable." He mutters.

"So your going to drink it and not even no if it's poison or something dangers." Pointing out Kittysori tilting his head.

'His got a point.' Agreed Hiruko.

"Oh shut up both of you. I'll drink what ever right now." As proving his point he drank half of the bottle.

Kittysori took the bottle away from him and drank some.

"Hey that was my" growl Deidara as he was getting back. Kittysori grab him by the wrist and throw him up in the air.

The blonde started to scream like crazy. Two things came in his head. One was that his going to kill that cat and the other one was what a pretty cloud saying he almost touches it. Once he was reaching the ground for some reason he said hi to it. Expecting hitting hard on the ground he land somewhere soft.

Deidara blink open his eyes not believing he wasn't hurt nor dead. He look down on what he hit and it was none other then Kittysori.

'Hee hee nice catch' chuckle Hiruko who amazingly stayed on the blondes shoulder the whole time.

"Yeah' mutter the blonde then turn red seeing his position he was on when he sat up.

Kittysori woke up and his eyes went wide. Then he grinned "well Brat I knew you want it to be screwed by me but I didn't expect you were so… desperate."

"Arg you sick man cat thing." Spat Deidara getting up. "Why didn't I kill you?"

"Cause am sexy."

Deidara snort "you your dreams."

"Aw you hurt my feeling cutie."

"Whatever."

Deidara scan around and noticed that either they where somewhere else or the fields grown.

"Hey did the place grown or something?" ask Deidara confused.

"No we've shrunk." Replied Kittysori flicking his ears.

"When? How?"

Kittysori walk up to the bottle that lay on the ground next to them and was now bigger then them.

"Ah I see. This is a shrunk potion." Said Kittysori like it resolve the entire problem.

"Err ok… Now what?" ask the blue eye boy.

"Easy we find people to find for them to kiss you and some friends live around here and know how to make us normal size again." Said Kittysori cheerfully.

'How do we know they won't rape us?' ask Hiruko.

Deidara shiver at the thought 'Why haven't I thought of that. Us? It's me your just a puppet that no one seems to see.'

'So? There might be another puppet that can rape me.' Stated the misshapen puppet.

"Hey brat you coming or not?" ask Kittysori coming back to related.

As they walk Deidara heard someone or thing singing the other direction. Deidara stop and head to the direction of the singing.

As he went through some grassed he let out a scream when a over size bee came just in front of him. Kittysori who heard sneak up to him "What's wrong?" That made the blonde scream even more.

"Don't do that." Cried out Deidara hitting Kittysori in the arm.

"Ok shess. Hey Fudgesori." Greeted Kittysori to another red head.

The guy looks exactly like Kittysori. Only that he had a straw on his ear, a cookie like a hairpin on his hair and without the cat feature. Also he was inside some kind of bowl and…

"Is he naked?" ask Deidara wide eye turning red.

"Yup" said Kittysori grinning.

"Hi there. How's your friend? He's cute." Said Fudgesori winking at the blonde.

"His Deidara. A guy that cross dresses." Said Kittysori and added "He looks really hot in the panties."

Deidara fume in anger and kick Kittysori were it hurts and beat him up. Fudgesori blush and laugh as the cat boy was getting beat up.

"So anyone hungry?" ask the naked boy lying his arm on the bowl edge.

"Hell yeah. So is this…. Dude" said Kittysori. Fudgesori giggle and gave Deidara a bowl of fudge and some straws and cookies.

"Hm what are these straws they feel like biscuits?" Said Deidara.

Both red head stared at the blonde as he was serious. "You're kidding right? Those are pocky."

"Oh he he." Said Deidara and quickly added "I haven't had one in a long time so cut me some lack."

He started eating some of it until Hiruko said something really disturbing.

'You do know that kid live in that bowl... naked right?'

'Yeah so un.' Not really sure were Hiruko was getting at.

'Well if he live there and never got out doesn't mean he goes to the bathroom in there." Pointed out the puppet.

Deidara stop munching and stare at his snack and then at the red heads which Kittysori was drinking from the bowl Kittysori cheering him on. The blonde eye started to twitch.

"EW"

'Exactly so you pretty much drank some of his pee and maybe his poop cause look at the thing inside the bowl. It has the same color.' Stated Hiruko making the blonde want to barf.

'Shut up beside am hungry.' Said Deidara only drinking a little bit more.

"Hey Kittysori are you done?" ask Deidara ready to go.

"Yeah sure." He said then looks at the blonde "are you forgetting something?"

The guy in the dress look confused. Kittysori sigh "Kiss? Home?"

"Oh yeah." Deidara said remembering and got nervous going up to Fudgesori.

"Wants wrong? What so more?" ask Fudgesori. "Cause you can take so from me." And point to his body which was cover with chocolate.

"Err no... It's... That... hm..." Deidara started to get really nervous. Kittysori rolled his eyes and decide to help him out. He whispers to Fudgesori what the boy want. The Fudge cover boy eyes gleam in amusement.

"Why didn't you say so." Stated Fudgesori grabbing the blonde and kiss him on the lips. Deidara cheeks heat up and stood still. Fudgesori chuckle seeing his reaction.

"Thanks… yeah my first one." He cheers the last part.

"No problem. And if your always hungry come by and no I don't use the bathroom in here it's gross." Said Fudgesori grinning at him.

"Err ok. Bye."

"Bye cutie."

It's been hours sense they left Fudgesori and once again Deidara was getting tried. The blonde was getting worried that they were getting lost. That was until he saw some smoke up ahead.

They went towards the smoke. Deidara was hoping it was a small house that had something cooking or something. He then got disappointed when he saw two other red head smoking and drinking. Deidara cough at the smell.

"Kittysori who are they?" ask Deidara feeling bad already.

"The one with the earring is Sasoweed. The other one who has paint on his body is Sasobeer." Whisper Kittysori and added "it's strange to see them together and not fighting."

"Hey kitty hic sori." Said Sasobeer and Sasoweed together then both started to laugh hysterically.

"Sup guys I want you to meet Deidara." Greet Kittysori.

"Die hard ar." Said Sasuweed at the end making a pirate noise.

"What to join… Oh a pretty donkey." Said Sasubeer pointing at the sky. Sasuweed laugh like crazy then saying "dude that's a llama."

"Donkey"

"Llama"

"Cow"

"Hhahaha moooo" Both fell on the floor laughing there asses off.

Deidara and Kittysori stood there watching them amuse.

'Wow they're really stoned and drunk.' stated Hiruko.

"Hey that puppet just blink just now." Stated Sasoweed then laughing again.

"Kitty and cutie come try some." Encourage Sasobeer giving them each weed and beer.

Deidara just stood there not really sure what to do. He saw Kittysori smoking the thing and drinking it. Deidara shrug 'why not'

'Oh I got a bad felling' said Hiruko but the blonde ignored him.

All four boys were stone and drunk. They all talk nonsense and were doing things.

"Look at me. Am a beut-ti-ful bu-tt-er fly." Said Sasoweed as if he were singing.

"Stop the ride am getting dizzy." Yelled Sasobeer spinning around forgetting how to stop.

"Ha ha I hic did hic your mom hic last night." Stated Kittysori swinging his hand that had his beer. "And she liked I-it."

"No you di-didn't she did you." Argue Deidara.

"Yes she did and that's why am going to pay her back by fing you."

"Why hic your fat hic hehehe" Deidara started giggling.

'Deidara get a snap out of it. Don't you want to get out of here?' Snapped Hiruko getting impatient. He was tried of waiting on them. At first it was funny but seeing they weren't going to stop he tried to yell that blonde to stop but kept ignoring him.

"Dudes I hear voice in my head." exclaim Deidara mystified.

"Naw that was the llama." Said Sasoweed stroking a bush thinking it was his llama.

"Look at me I can fly." Shout Sasobeer who climb up on a boulder and jump down. Seeing that they were small he jump from very high place causing him to scream in pain when he land on the ground breaking one ankle and both his arms.

The other started to laugh uncontrolled.

"That's not funny." Snap Sasobeer soberly. Then he moan in pain as he tried to get up. Hiruko noticed this and would have smirk if a puppet could. An idea pop in his head.

'Deidara hear me or else be cursed for life.' Said Hiruko in a creepy tone.

"Yes my lord un."

'Ok get that rock and hit it on both the red head heads." Said Hiruko.

Deidara snicker "you said head twice. Hahaha rocky"

'Do you want to be cruse' growl Hiruko the boy shock his head as if any moment if could fall of.

'Do as you're told.'

'Yes Danna.'

Deidara went behind Sasoweed and hit him really hard on the back of the head doing the same thing again to Kittysori. Both red head went unconsciousness.

'Now dance the chicken dance' ordered Hiruko wanting to do some fun. So the blonde did.

'Now I want you to run against that rock and go through it' said Hiruko.

Deidara went running and screaming as told. He came in contact against the rock hitting it hard. He was bleeding and fainted.

"Brat! Hey brat wake up." Said a familiar voice.

"Mom?" rasped the blonde his head in pain.

"Yes of course now wake up." She snapped.

"Am sorry mommy they made me doing it?" Cried Deidara hugging on her legs. HE kept crying and moaning until he heard laughing.

Deidara stop what he was doing and look up seeing no other then Kittysori.

"Aw that was really cute Dei-Chan. You made mommy proud." He said smirking. Deidara scowl at him. He got up and dust of some dirt but was worthless since now his dress was really dirty. Then he heard Hiruko chuckle.

'Ha you won't be doing that any more.'

'You got that right.'

"Hey Deidara is it?" ask Sasubeer the blonde nodded.

"We want to apologize for stoning you early." Said Sasoweed sheepishly.

"Mostly Sasuweed." Said Sasobeer quickly.

"It's ok. Tell the truth it was fun." Said the blonde.

Sasubeer and Sasuweed went up to the blonde (Sasubeer limp). Both kiss him one on each cheek.

Sasubeer chuckle "that was ten times better then weed.

"Better then beer."

"Weed"

"Beer"

"It's on bitchach."

Both red head started fighting. That gave time for Kittysori and Deidara to make their escape.

"That was super cool." Said Kittysori skipping around. Then he suddenly he stop "on second thought."

Kittysori started vomiting so did Deidara.

"I am never doing it again." Moan Deidara his stomach starting to hurt now.

"I agree panties."

"Shut up!"

As both boys started to walk again they heard chanting. When they got close they saw a red in some kind of witch costume. He was dancing around and chanting some nonsense.

"What's he doing?' ask Deidara.

'Dancing the chicken dance' joked Hiruko.

"I have no idea." Said Kittysori.

"I thought you were all clones and knew one another to know what each other were doing." Whisper Deidara.

"I know but I never seen him doing that before" he whisper back.

"You guys don't have to whisper. Beside it's rude too." Stated the red head in front of the pot. He got some bats wing and put it inside the pot.

"Hello err…Is that you Sasofairy?" ask Kittysori.

"No it's Witchsori." He corrected.

"Err you do know that if you want to change you name you got to say it to the king." Reminded Kittysori crossing his arms.

"But am really Witchsori." The said boy whined in childish way.

"Yeah and am Sasofairy." Said another red head coming in wearing a really long black dress having fairy wing in the back.

Deidara snicker trying not to laugh. Sasofairy glare at him.

"What's you problem?" he growl the Deidara look at him.

"It's that you have pink girlish wings." Said the blond laughing.

"I should didn't be talking if I were you." Said Sasofairy looking at the blonde up and down. "Cause you look like a cross dresser. Also wearing panties"

Deidara growl wanting to strangle every red head he see now.

'Teehee panties' said Hiruko.

"Oh my God Kittysori! I so love your nails." Exclaim Sasofairy.

"Why thank you. It took so much time to make them perfect."

"Oh I got this awesome nail polish." Said the fairy.

"What color is it?'

"It's blue."

"I'll pass am more into olive or dark green now a days."

Deidara chuckle "trying to get the Christmas color."

"Aww don't worry Dei-Chan I got the right color for you." Said Sasofairy evilly.

Deidara gulp.

'Run brat run' said Hiruko.

'Excellent idea.'

Deidara try to run away only to trip one foot away. Sasofairy pull Deidara and started painting his nails.

After finishing dong his nails he saw Kittysori and Witchsori talking and laughing. When Deidara was free from the torture he saw the two other red head lips twitching. The blonde glare at them.

"Hey I did a pretty good job. Don't you say Witchsori?" ask Sasofairy.

"Oh yes. I like the pink one there so sparkly." Saying the last thing girlish.

"Hey Deidara you sure your not a girl?" ask Kittysori tilting his head.

"NO! DO YOU SEE THAT I HAVE BOOBS? I THINK NOT!" Shout Deidara getting pissed of at the cat boy for asking the same thing over and over again.

"Oi no need to be in that attitude." Said Kittysori trying to clam the blonde.

"Yeah you need to clam down hon." Purr Witchsori.

"Maybe this will help." Add Sasofairy.

Each guy grab his arm.

'Oh brat is going to get rape.' Tease Hiruko.

'Oh god help me please.' Pled Deidara in his mind. The blonde close his eyes expecting the worse only to get kiss on both his cheeks again.

'Ha you fail for it.' Chuckle Hiruko.

'Shut up!'

"Kittysori told me everything." Said the witch one.

"Yeah and to think he thought he was about to get rape." Said the wing one and add "did you saw his face? Priceless.'

"Tsk"

"Hey Blondie how many kiss do you have so far?" ask Kittysori flicking his ears.

"Err I think 5" he replied unsure.

"5… yeah your right." Said Kittysori.

"Oh yeah here drink this." Said Witchsori giving the blonde a bottle of liquid. When he saw Deidara looking at it strangely he added "don't worry it isn't poison I made sure of that."

"Yeah Dei-Chan what you waiting for?" ask Kittysori making the blonde scream in terror. The blonde haven't realized that Kittysori was already big again and was looking at him with his beautiful brown eyes.

'Wait I did not just thought about that.' Denied the blonde.

'I think you just did' snicker Hiruko 'brat I think your falling for him.'

'No am not. Don't say thing you not have proof of.'

'Whatever'

"Oh yea before you go Dei-Chan." Said Sasofairy and whisper in his ears "be carful of both Kittysori and that puppet. Not think I haven't noticed him."

Deidara look confused and Sasofairy smile brightly.

Deidara drank the thing. For he was small then everything became small for him.

"So red where we go now?" ask Deidara.

"To the castle." Declare Kittysori.

* * *

**Reveiws are nice you get vitural cookies**

**oh tell me if there's some mistake.**


	4. Chapter 4

"ok we're here!" declare the red head neko. They finally reach the castle and Deidara was trying to catch his breath.

"Ok, now all you have to do is look for the queen, or king, whoever you like to call it and get their help!" instructed Kittysori.

"Aren't you going with me?" ask the blonde scare not wanting to be alone in this place.

"Nope sorry I can't!" said the other boy sheepishly.

"Why?"

"well you see, I heard from Sasofairy there was a flea market and where having a big sale! And I need more wood and I want does boots they where having!" explain the cat fire appearing out of nowhere. Deidara sweatdrop.

"Sure whatever you say." Said the blonde.

'then boys say that girls are crazy for shopping.' Joked Hiruko making the blonde rolled his eyes.

"so all I have to do is go inside and ask for the queen?" ask Deidara. The cat boy nodded his head.

"yup and he'll help you get home." Said Kittysori then add "Tell him that I say hi and to cut down from eating to much candy."

Then saying that the red head went running away to god knows where. Deidara sigh and head to the castle. As he was close enough he didn't know either to just walk inside or knock.

'Just go in you damn sissy.' command Hiruko.

"Wants you hurry anyways?" ask Deidara not like the puppet.

"Nothing really, but your just there standing like a stupid blonde. Oh wait you are one. Hahahaha" joked the puppet on his shoulder.

Deidara just stare at him not getting the joke if it was one. So the blonde deiced to go inside. He pushes open the door surprise that it wasn't that heavy to push.

As he was inside there was a lot of red heads with maids outfit on. They all stop what they where doing and look at him. All of them started to shriek and ran towards him.

An hour later or so.

'damn now I wish I was either recall or if I where you got the getting laid one.' Exclaim Hiruko surprise that the whole maid in the castle gave him kisses. "So how many does all of them make."

"including the one from this morning 99 only need one more." Replied Deidara a little bit dizzy at the moment.

Just then the floor started to shake.

'oh my god it's a earthquake. Take cover!" yelled Hiruko going into a panic mode.

Before anyone could do anything a big round thing came into view.

Both Deidara and Hiruko gasp in surprise at the thing.

It was another red head only that this one had a royal outfit on and was really really fat and round all over. It had round face, round arms, a really big body that was really round. Short legs which where also round. The blonde and the puppet wonder how he ever got in to the outfit he was wearing right now. It seems to hurt sense it seem really tight.

'holy shit I think he beat the world wide record of being fat.' Exclaim Hiruko with Deidara nodding his head in agreement.

"You, introduce yourself." Ordered the big teen in front of them.

"um am Deidara un." Said the boy still staring at the guy, who just so happens to have a squeaky voice.

"Oh you're the famous Deidara that's been rumor around my kingdom." Said the King "Well Am Kingsori, am in charge of Soriland."

The big red head look at the blonde up and down. Deidara shiver getting uncomfortable with the staring.

"oh someone's checking you out.' Tease the puppet earning a glare from the boy.

'oh shut up! Your lucky you're an ugly puppet." Snap Deidara.

"Who you calling ugly ugly." Hiss Hiruko.

Before the blonde could answer, the fat king spoke.

"Hm your not bad looking…flat chest but you'll do." He stated.

Deidara stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open twitching. On the other hand the lump of the puppet start to laugh out laugh.

'hahahahahaha this is gold! He thinks you're a chick!" howl Hiruko of laughter.

The blue eyed boy deiced to ignore him, "You do realize am a guy, dude, macho"

"I know but I thought your were one of those dude's that had operation or something." Replied the fat dude.

At this Hiruko stop laughing and his eyes start twitching with the blonde even though he was a puppet.

"Well anyways, you need to change clothing; you look disgusting in that one." Stated Kingsori.

"Your one to talk." Mutter Deidara.

"Did you say something?"

"Er..no..sir…"

"Oh ok… Maidsori 980 come here this minute!" call the king.

Then another red head appear with a maid outfit on. He bow and went over to them.

"Yes sir?"

"Please take this thing and change his clothing… also he needs a bath he smells and I don't want any germs on me. Who knows where he's been." Ordered the king.

"Hai!' bow the maid and grab the blonde by the wrist. "Come on."

"Hm most you be here with me?" ask the blonde feeling awkward as the red head maid was washing him.

"Yup!" said the maid cheerfully.

'hehehehe careful Dei he might rape you!" joked Hiruko who was place on a self.

'shut up!' snapped the boy had a vein pop out. He then yelp when the red head was going down, where he wasn't suppose to.

"What the hell?" he exclaim going to the other side of the bathtub if it was possible.

"Cleaning you."

"Yeah well not in that area, you wont." Remark the blonde "I'll do it my self."

"Ok."

Deidara look at him which was making him confused. "Can you look the other way please."

"Oh …hm sure..i guess." And the red head turn around.

As Deidara wash himself he heard the maid chuckle. When he was done the maid gave him the clothing.

"Come outside when your done." Said the maid in a sing along tone. "by the way cute butt."

With that the maid left giggling.

'awww Dei has a cute little butt." Tease Hiruko. The blonde went over he was and push the thing making it fall.

'ow what was that for?" hissed the puppet.

"Nothing, aren't you suppose to be a puppet."

Once The blonde change he looks sort of angry. They gave him a short skirt that looks like a uniform. A black mini shirt that reveals his stomach his shirt with a net shirt also some net leggings.

"Oh mama someone looks smexy." Whisper someone in his ears. The blonde scream and jump back into the tub.

The intruder laugh "you should have seen your face."

"You….how the hell you came in here?" accuse Deidara.

"through the window of course." Point out the red head.

'His is a cat.' Remind the puppet and end up flying with the kick of his new friend.

"Kittysori, weren't you suppose to be somewhere?" ask the blonde crossing his arms.

"Nope!" said the neko grinning "Beside I didn't want to miss the little show just now."

Deidara twitch his eyes "perv!"

"Am not!" said the cat offend.

Deidara rolled his eyes and went outside with the cat following.

'so are you going to dine with the thing?' ask Hiruko.

'do I have any choice?'

'good point'

He kept talking with Hiruko and was going to change his mind but was taken away from a maid.

"Kittysori help!" cried out the blonde.

"Oh my God Sasoclown! Long time no see!" said the red head leaving the blonde alone.

"Damn you!"

* * *

**So for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. i was haing writers block and couldnt come up with anymore stuff... next chapter will be better. Tell the truth i didnt felt giving a effort writing this chapter, didnt had any more ideas . stupid bob!**

**oh well anyways reviews...i'll write more sense summer start now**


End file.
